Conquistando Um Coração
by Fer-chan
Summary: O Uchiha que nunca precisou se mexer um milímetro para conquistar alguém, agora teria que aprender. —Sarada? — O Uchiha a chamou e tudo o que pode ver foi frieza nos olhos negros da menina. - Essa fic se passa entre o retorno do Sasuke a konoha anunciado no cap 700.1


**Oneshot: **Conquistando um coração.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Mas Sasuke é da Sakura e a Sarada é a prova disso !

_Drama/Family _

**Sinopse**: O Uchiha que nunca precisou se mexer um milímetro para conquistar alguém, agora teria que aprender. —Sarada? — O Uchiha a chamou e tudo o que pode ver foi frieza nos olhos negros da menina.

**Legenda:**

—Diálogo e falas

Narração.

:

**A fic se passa entre o cap. 700.1 - 700.2 narrando a chegada do Sasuke.**

:

**Conquistando um coração.**

:

Ela havia visto o pai por fotos tão bem guardadas por sua mãe, ele havia a visto quando bebê.

Aquilo tudo era uma coisa que ela nunca entendeu, um relacionamento mais do que esquisito que seus pais nutriam a anos. A cabeça da menina estava a cada ano que passava mais confusa, a cada detalhe que ela entendia sobre tudo aquilo a deixava mais descontente, mas confusa.

Olhar outras crianças com seus pais, mesmo as que reclamavam de coisas insignificantes a fazia mal. Queria ela poder reclamar de seu pai por algo bobo que ele havia feito de errado. Reclamar de levar uma bronca por arrumar confusão, ser posta de castigo... Ela só podia reclamar de não conhece-lo, de ter sido – segundo ela – abandonada, ela só podia reclamar de algo que queria ter, que foi tirado dela.

Ela queria poder tentar cozinhar para ele e pregar peças. Comparar suas mãos para ver o quanto eram parecidas, trocar um olhar cumplice, ouvir dele o que era certo e o que era errado e praticar o que havia aprendido. Não necessitava realmente de aprender jutsus e técnicas o fato de estar _com ele_ durante o treinamento era o que ela queria.

Doía ver sua mãe sorrir ao olhar para uma fotografia antiga, doía porque ela deveria sorrir ao olhar o rosto real de seu marido e não um papel velho guardado com requinte. Será que ela estava errada em desprezar o sorriso da mãe que não seria retribuído? Ela merecia um afago, um abraço e um beijo carinhoso.

Isso a fazia triste...

...Era culpa dele!

Porque alguém vai embora logo após ver o filho? Ela havia feito algo de errado, ela era somente um bebê não tinha poder para isso. Então o que, o que o afastou? Falta de amor, excesso de egoísmo? Ela gostaria de ter a resposta, ela gostaria de ter qualquer coisa que fosse concreta. Uma resposta vaga já não bastava.

As paredes do hospital que ela já estava tão acostumada a ver estavam raspando sob seus dedos enquanto ela andava em direção ao quarto onde sua mãe repousava. A maçaneta gelada rolou dando abertura a porta, o corpo pequenino se esgueirou para dentro com passos leves.

Ver a mãe que havia feito tudo por ela sempre forte e sozinha, agora, deitada machucada na cama de hospital em que ela costumava salvar vidas a deixava com um misto horrível de fúria e tristeza.

O rosto pálido sem a boca comumente rosada a assustava. Tocou o rosto de Sakura com a ponta dos dedos frios pelo nervosismo, queria poder fazer algo por sua mãe, como ela sempre fez por ela desde que podia se lembrar.

O que ela poderia fazer? Era uma criança, por mais que tentasse não se comportar como tal. Queria protege-la, iria protege-la. Ficaria ao seu lado o tempo que fosse preciso, não moveria um pé dali. Se seu pai não estava ali para desempenhar esse papel, ela o faria. Ela seria tudo.

Ele não precisava nem de um sorriso as pessoas simplesmente se encantavam por ele, fosse por sua aparência fosse pelo seu poder e habilidades. Por um lado era fácil, por outro, nem tudo é sempre perfeito.

Mas uma garotinha pela primeira vez o olhou com olhos frios, exatamente os mesmos que ele olhava para quem o admirava. Ele nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil ver aquele gelo no olhar de alguém, agora, dirigido a ele. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar como era ser rejeitado da maneira como ele rejeitava. Podia sentir agora, doía, machucava, era amargo, era triste.

Os destroços da casa eram como uma pilha de raiva milimetricamente colocada sobre o terreno que deveria estar construído seu lar. Ele voltou, não encontrou nada além do que ele mesmo deixou, destroços e relações que ainda nem direito foram formadas, já sido quase destruídas.

—O despertador quebrou, teme? Estava demorando pra voltar!

—O que aconteceu com a minha casa? — Perguntou seco, 'como vai' não existia ali.

—Você volta depois de anos e queria que tudo estivesse envolto em plástico bolha pronto pra você desembalar? As coisas mudam, quebram.

O Uzumaki retirou o chapéu de Hokage apoiando sobre a mesa entulhada de papeis esperando para serem lidos e aprovados. O rosto feliz.

—Encontrar a casa partida ao meio não estava nos meus planos.

O Uchiha apertou a mandíbula depois de proferir as palavras abafadas.

—Talvez esteja nos seus planos visitar sua esposa no hospital, então.

Os olhos azuis vagaram pela sala evitando o amigo, puxou a respiração. —Não quero que pense que desaprovo sua volta, pelo contrário, mas você é pai e um pai deve estar com seus filhos, com sua família. Você deve ter tido seus motivos como a Sakura teve os dela quando colocou a casa abaixo...

Talvez ele não houvesse escutado nem metade do que o amigo, agora Hokage, havia lhe dito, quando escutou que sua esposa estava no hospital seus pés agiram rápido como sua mão que prontamente agarrou um dos braços do Uzumaki o puxando pelo caminho.

—Me leve até a Sakura!

Uma mão pequenina e pálida acariciava o rosto imóvel da mãe, essa foi a primeira cena que fez Uchiha Sasuke perder o folego realmente desde que colocou os pés novamente em seu retorno a Konoha.

A cena parecia que fora congelada mas a realidade só durou segundos, com o barulho da porta abrindo e a voz do Uzumaki alertar o ambiente a garotinha de cabelos negros virou-se abrupta com o intuito de mandar o ser sem noção calar a boca e deixar sua mãe descansar.

Mas seus olhos furiosos rapidamente tomaram outra forma ao se deparar com o homem moreno, alto e desconhecido que acompanhava o Hokage. Era um desconhecido que se parecia estranhamente com o garoto das fotos que sua mãe acariciava com tanto carinho.

Sem perceber sua mão agarrou mais forte a mão desfalecida da Haruno.

Tentou respirar fundo...

Os dois tentaram.

Mas o ar insistia em parar na metade do caminho dos pulmões nervosos.

—Quem é você? — Ela sentia como se já o tivesse visto a anos, o homem bonito e alto de cabelos e olhos negros com sua capa imponente tal como seu olhar.

—Sarada-chan ele... — Naruto foi interrompido.

—Esquece Naruto.

O Homem calou-se. Aquele homem que ela sempre imaginava como devia ser, será que ele usava óculos? Será que ele tinha boas maneiras a mesa, o que ele gostava de fazer? Qual era sua comida preferida? E sua cor favorita, qual ele gostava mais de usar? Será que ele falava alto como o pai do Boruto? Ou era preguiçoso como o pai do Shikadai? Será que a sua brincadeira preferida na infância era igual a sua? Ele era mesmo tão poderoso como diziam? Como era seu cheiro? Será que ele amava mesmo sua mãe... e a ela?

Eram perguntas que ela gastou tempo fazendo a si mesma em sua mente e em frente ao espelho, algumas a sua mãe, que infelizmente não tinha muita informação. Então para ela o único jeito era ficar na ignorância e na imaginação.

—Uchiha Sasuke! — Foi tudo que o recém chegado respondeu

Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia a voz de seu pai, era grave, profunda era o que ela desejou ouvir todos os dias desde que nasceu, não importava se fosse um simples cumprimento, uma bronca, um elogio, uma canção de ninar antes de dormir... um sussurro. Ela só queria... ter ouvido.

—Sarada? —O Uchiha enfim disse o nome dela, e tudo o que pode ver foi frieza nos olhos negros da menina.

—Porque 'tá me olhando? Espera que eu grite 'Oto-san' e saia correndo pra você?

Era o que ela queria fazer, mas o orgulho que herdara do pai não a permitia.

Os olhos furiosos seguiram o Uchiha que se aproximou da cama. —Como ela está? — A pergunta urgente não foi especificamente para nenhum dos dois, mas como a menina se recusava a responder sobrou o dever ao Uzumaki.

Sarada não moveu os olhos do pai que agora olhava para sua mãe como se nada mais houvesse ao redor, será que era isso que chamavam de amor? Não sabia, só o que tinha certeza era que gostava de ver como ele a olhava. Nunca esqueceria aquele momento, era a primeira vez que viu seu pai olhar para sua mãe, e sua feição não tinha nada de fria como todos diziam.

—Ela teve um desmaio alguns exames estão sendo feitos mas aparentemente está tudo bem. Sasuke, eu preciso ir agora. Nos vemos depois!

O Uzumaki abaixou-se ao nível da pequena Uchiha que havia se afastado da cama. Em um quase cochicho disse —Seja boa para o seu pai, ele já se machucou muito aqui. — Com o indicador apontou para o coração da menina e abriu um pequeno sorriso cordial um pouco abafado como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo. A criança não expressou reação somente baixou os olhos.

A porta finalmente se fechou deixando somente as três pessoas ali sozinhas como só aconteceu a muito tempo atrás.

—Não é como se você se preocupasse, então porque pergunta como a Okaa-san tá?

—Se eu estou aqui é porque me preocupo. — Respondeu frio. Não sabia como lidar com crianças.

Muito menos com uma criança que era dele e que parecia tão difícil de se lidar. Tudo nela mostrava uma personalidade forte de alguém que não levava desaforo para casa, de alguém que lutaria até desmaiar e que se precisasse correria atrás de alguém até suas pernas quebrarem e se isso acontecesse ela continuaria o caminho se arrastando.

Aquilo era quase como um espelho, não só pela aparência que ela roubara dele, mas pela personalidade que ele lhe dera. Não podia negar que ela também se parecia com Sakura, alguém que nunca desistia de quem amava e que sempre erguia a cabeça mesmo se a quebrassem inteira. Pelo jeito ela ficaria grudada a cama do hospital o dia todo, o quanto fosse necessário. Como Sakura havia feito com ele.

Ela era sua filha.

Ela era seu orgulho.

Ela era tudo.

—Você fez isso com a minha mãe, ela sempre está triste porque você foi embora, ela disfarça mas eu vejo. Ela até destruiu nossa casa. — Disse entre dentes olhando a mãe desacordada e sentindo a presença do pai nas suas costas. Queria poder empurra-lo, estapeá-lo. Como ele pode fazer aquilo com sua mãe? Não o perdoaria. Não o entendia. Como ele pode fazer aquilo com ela?

Ele abaixou-se como Naruto havia feito para nivelar suas alturas. Não sabia direito o porquê daquele impulso. Tudo o que ele podia ver agora era o símbolo Uchiha nas costas da filha.

—Eu não sou bom nisso, e eu nunca disse isso para ninguém, mas eu odeio não ser bom em algo...

Aquilo soou como uma confissão, algo que ele nunca diria em voz alta a ninguém, mas com aquela garotinha ali, de costas para ele, parecia tão confortável que ele não podia encontrar uma explicação. Pedir desculpas para ela parecia mais fácil e fazia ele parecer melhor desempenhando esse ato.

—Gomenasai! Eu precisei deixa-las por um tempo, porque nessa viajem precisava deixar para trás coisas que eu não quero que voltem.

—Seja boa para o seu Oto-san! — A voz doce saiu sussurrada. —Eu não te eduquei assim.

—Okaa-san! — Sakura pode enxergar lágrimas nos olhos da filha quando ela levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir sua voz. Correu para abraçá-la dando um impulso impensado sobre a cama. O abraço exageradamente apertado era como um pedido de desculpas velado pelo que ela havia dito mais cedo a mãe, e Sakura prontamente entendeu.

—Sakura! Você está bem? —O Uchiha se levantou prontamente e seguiu até a cama. A respiração descompassada.

—Sasuke-kun, eu sabia que você ia voltar. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. — Um sorriso caloroso se abriu no rosto agora mais corado. —Sarada-chan, seu Oto-san estava em uma missão importante eu já te disse. Por favor seja uma boa menina para ele.

Os olhos verdes com filetes de lagrimas - que Sakura insistia para que não caíssem – miravam a filha, só pelo seu semblante ela podia dizer que a garotinha, teimosa como a mãe e como o pai, não estava muito disposta a ser cordial, mas a garotinha também sabia ler os olhos da mãe e sabia que tudo que podia a fazer feliz era ela recuar e abrir o espaço que ela havia guardado trancado em seu coração para seu pai.

—Pode ser! — Disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto. A pose durou apenas alguns segundos. Os braços caíram moles ao lado do corpo e a cabeça tornou a abaixar com um breve tremor disse. —Eu te desculpo... — Mordeu os lábios como se estivesse mordendo as palavras seguintes. —... Oto-san!

Era a primeira vez que aquela palavra saíra de seus lábios dirigida ao dono e não somente esporadicamente em sua mente ou em perguntas feitas. Estava feliz em poder dize-la e cede-la ao dono da palavra _seu 'Oto-san'_.

—Agora um abraço! — Sakura sentada na cama disse animada, era a primeira vez que presenciaria aquela cena que só viu em seus sonhos.

—Só depois que vocês se beijarem. — Disse como se nada fosse e tornou a cruzar os braços de forma imponente.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se. Sakura não soube o que dizer além do nome da filha em tom de reprovação misturado a vergonha.

—Eu tenho que ter certeza que são casados! Afinal de contas nunca vi vocês dois juntos. — Respondeu sarcástica como se fosse a dona da verdade.

As duas que estavam ambas em seus próprios mundos se despertaram por um riso curto improvável e abafado vindo do Uchiha.

—Se esse é o único jeito... — Disse se aproximando da cama ameaçadoramente segundo a paciente.

—Sasuke-kun...

Não, ela não pode falar mais nada, seus lábios foram pressionados pelos do seu marido Uchiha Sasuke prendendo suas palavras. Ela estava congelada e tudo que podia fazer era apertar as cobertas cada vez mais ao passo que seus lábios eram mais pressionados pelos dele.

—Satisfeita? — A senhora Uchiha ainda congelada só saiu do transe com a pergunta do marido.

Era o primeiro pedido dela ao pai, e ele foi prontamente atendido. Ela queria sair correndo e contar a todos os seus amigos, mas tinha uma imagem a zelar,

Sarada deu passos mecânicos até ficar frente a frente com o pai. O biquinho denunciava que não sabia o que fazer e que achava a ideia da sua Okaa-san absurda, mas já que seu pai cumpriu o prometido como um bom homem de palavra não seria ela a quebrar a corrente de dignidade e confiança.

Sentiu subitamente seus pés deixarem o chão e duas mãos grandes a erguendo para segura-la no colo. Seus olhos eram puro espanto e seu corpo não reagia, sua cabeça não podia assimilar, era mesmo seu pai quem a estava segurando, dando colo, era tudo o que ela sempre quis, ser erguida e passar seus braços pelo pescoço dele e sentir como era o cheiro que ele tinha.

Era real. E seus braços intuitivamente rodearam o pescoço de Sasuke em um abraço um pouco desajeitado. O primeiro de muitos pensou ela e ele também.

—Vocês estão me esquecendo? Assim vou ficar com ciúmes. — A rosada disse em tom de brincadeira secando lagrimas dos cantos dos olhos brilhantes.

—Será que ela merece um abraço Oto-san? — Sarada disse fingindo dúvida.

—Humpf! Acho que podemos ceder dessa vez.

—Já estão se juntando contra mim? Isso é injusto. — Disse com um biquinho enquanto Sasuke deixava escapar sem notar um pequeno sorriso de canto.

—Tire esse sorriso do rosto, você ainda está me devendo anos de presentes e outras coisas. — Disse olhando para o pai.

Ela realmente não queria presentes, sentir que seu pai estava próximo já era tudo o que ela podia desejar.

Era como estar em outro mundo, uma realidade melhorada que finalmente chegou para ela, e não só para as outras crianças que mesmo tendo seus pais ainda reclamavam de futilidades e meras coisas não cumpridas. Sempre achou aquelas atitudes tão egoístas e mesquinhas, nunca pode entende-las. Como podiam reclamar enquanto tinham o privilégio de terem seus pais sentados juntos a mesa de jantar? Como podiam reclamar enquanto podiam andar ao lado de seus pais, mesmo que calados e sentir sua presença? Aquilo era insano.

—SARADA! — A feição de desaprovação da mãe foi desarmada com o abraço surpresa.

O primeiro abraço em família foi quente, aconchegante e confortável quase como medicina para uma doente. Ele era completo.

Finalmente completo.

Um amor completo agora sem espaços vazios, com todo o direito de preencher cada canto, cada vinco, por mais pequeno que fosse ele se instalaria ali e não iria mais embora.

—Eu disse que voltaria! — Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Eu sempre acreditei. Sasuke-kun!

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

_Foi ótimo poder escrever essa fic depois de anos e anos esperando para que esse casal se concretizasse e agora estão casados até com uma mini Uchiha-Haruno é até mais do que podia pedir foi sonho se tornando realidade. __3 3 3 quero agradecer a ajuda da tia __**kushi **__(Koorime Hyuuga) que me ajudou com ideias incríveis para a fic. Tia, arigato. *oo*_

_Eu foquei nos sentimentos da Sarada e em como ela sentia com a ausência do pai, em uma mistura de não querer demonstrar sentimentos prontamente, vejo ela como uma menina de personalidade forte e de atos as vezes um pouco bruscos do tipo que não se entrega fácil, então isso com certeza dificulta pro Sasuke e que ele sambe miudinho pra conquistar essa menininha XD tentei construir uma ligação pai e filha onde o Sasuke se sentiria mais à vontade para falar com sua filha não totalmente aberto por que não é do feitio dele, mas mais maleável como uma confiança quase inevitável e espontânea como se ele não pudesse evitar. _

_Enfim foi ótimo poder escrever sobre essa família agora finalmente real, espero que tenham gostado também. _

_Até a próxima gurias e guris o/ bye ._

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


End file.
